Saved by an Angel
by FarieQueen
Summary: The main character Emmi who was a potential has been put under a spell forcing her to ask for Angel's help at Wolfram and Hart. All of your favorite characters from both Angel and Buffy come alive for this story. Completley re-done slowly I am uploading.
1. Prologue

A/N: The original characters are purely a Joss Wheaton creation. This story takes place after the final season of Buffy and just after Angel was offered Wolfram and Hart. Please review! Thanks!

Prologue

If you are new to the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer then let me enlighten you. Buffy was your average teen. She was even head of the cheerleading squad at her old high school. But then a stuffy English guy named Rupert Giles discovered her. He taught her how to be the one and only vampire slayer. As she discovered her talents in Sunnydale she discovered a new team. Willow Rosenberg a Wiccan computer geek and best friend. Xander Harris carpenter and nerdy hero. Then Buffy met Angel. Angel was a vampire with a soul trying to do good deeds to right his wrongs. The two of them fell in love but had to separate to keep the world safe. Because one moment of true happiness and Angel was back to being the most evil creature. So Angel moved to Los Angeles to start over there. He got a team of his own. Wesley Windom Price and ex- watcher turned rouge demon hunter. Charles Gunn who is the muscle against the demons. Winifred Burkle called Fred, the scientist. Lorne a demon who had an helpful power and the biggest heart. Then Connor, Angel's son. All living and working in an old demons law firm called Wolfram and Hart.

After Angel left things changed for Buffy. She had a sister move in with her called Dawn. Then she encountered The First. The original evil. To destroy him all of the potential slayers moved into Buffy's home. That's when Kennedy (a potential) and Willow fell in love. Then the potentials were all given the slayers power though a spell Willow did.

That's where I came in. My name was Emerald Ruby. My parents decided since our last name was a gemstone the whole name should fit the theme. Yet everyone called me Emmi. I was one of the potentials that fought that final battle. This is what happened to me after that.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a Buffy/ Angel crossover. It takes place right at the end of Buffy and the end of season three of Angel. It will not follow season four of Angel at all. These characters are Joss Wheaton's unless I plum invented the few new one's that are going to be in it. Oh and please review it. It will ensure that I keep writing this time.

Chapter One

I had left what was left of Sunnydale to become my own person. Away from the pressures that Buffy's life entails. But I had been taken from my home and everything I knew. My world changed every day. I needed to find Angel. He was the only one who could help me. But I was an outsider in Buffy's world I only knew the basics about him. I knew that he was in LA but above that I didn't know. So it took me seven months to find him.

I walked into the impressive office the blazing title alone making me cringe this was Wolfram and Hart. An imposing law office that dealt in the underworld of law that somehow Angel had inherited. At least that's what I understood about it. I walked out of the elevator and over to the receptions desk. A young blond sat at the desk looking very relaxed, she was on the phone with what seemed to be a friend and she was trimming her nails at the same time.

"Hello?" I asked wary of who or better yet what she was.

"Oh yeah, like I totally understand Tiff! Would you like hold on there's someone staring at me," She said sounding exasperated. "Umm yes?"

"Hi, I have a meeting with Angel?" I tried smiling but a grimace was about the best I could do. She looked me up and down cocking an eyebrow. I knew my appearance was a bit disheveled. I had just gotten off the bus. My clothes were wrinkled and my curly red hair a puff ball on top of my head. But there was nothing I could do about that. I pulled the jacket I had on tighter around myself pretending it was my barrier.

"Sure, I'll let him know your like umm here. Have a seat." I sat in a chair that was straight across the office doors the reception desk becoming a halfway point. She pressed a button on the intercom making a small buzzing sound. "Boss, your ten is here." I heard a muffled male voice answer her back. "He said to go in." She said perking up a bit. I mumbled a "thanks" as I stood up. One deep breath and twenty steps later I knocked on an imposing wood door. "Come in!" the voice from the intercom said. I turned the knob on the door and walked inside. The door shut behind me.

Stay calm. I told myself. You can do this. What do I say? Who knows? But we have no choice. Angel was sitting behind a huge desk looking at papers he had scattered all over it. I took two steps towards him. "Please have a seat." He said looking up for the first time. I did as he directed. "So on the phone you said you needed my help." I could only nod. This man was not what I was expecting. A scary vampire? Yes. A gorgeous model of a man? No. His brown hair complemented the same tone within his eyes. His had a sad look across his face that had been etched there over time. "What can I do for you then?" He said trailing off. I had never given him a name.

"My name is Emerald but people call me Emmi."

"I've never met an Emerald before."

"My last name is Ruby so my parents decided to go with a theme."

"Really? Then may I ask what your full name is?"

"Emerald Diamond Ruby."

"Wow they really went the whole ten yards." He joked. "But I like Emmi it seems to suit you."

"Thank you."

"So what can I do for you Emmi?"

"Seven months ago someone put a spell on me." I slipped off my jacket. Now my seven month pregnant body was more than visible. He looked at me curiously but was no more changed than that. "They did this to me. I searched for a long time looking for answers. I finally found a hint of the spell. The short of it is that I have been impregnated because I'm the good turned evil. You're the evil turned good. Our two…" I paused searing for the right word. "Sources combined created these." I said putting my hand on my belly.

"Wait slow down! Are you trying to say that I am the father?"

"Yes."

"And these?"

"Twins one a force of good the other a force for evil."

"But why would someone go through all of this trouble just to impregnate you?"

"These children can defeat the first, forever." His eyes grew wide.

"They can stop the source of all evil?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"How do you know I'm the right vampire with a soul?"

"Because there is only one." I said slowly. Angel moved over to his desk and pressed the intercom button.

"Yeah boss?"

"Send him in"

"You mean…blondie bear?"

"Yes." A few minutes later I watched the handle on the door turn. It was more interesting than staring at the carpet. As it were Angel had said nothing.

"I hope this is worth my bloody time." I froze my breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be. Xander told me he was dead. Yet there he was the bleached blonde and his black coat. I turned slowly to face him. Shock crossed his features. "Emmi?!" He zoomed over to me moving faster than I could begin to. His hand clamped around my throat rasing me off the floor. He was wrenched away from me. I fell to the floor gasping. But I would show no weakness.

"Angel!" He screamed. "Ii watched her turn against us in the battle. She killed one of her own." He came at me again. I prepared myself for the hit. Angel grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Can't you see she is pregnant?" Spike froze. I stood up slowly from the floor.

"Hello Spike. Nice to see a dead man walking, again."

"Your silly little puns wont help you this time. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean I shouldn't bash your head in."

"Wait, just wait." He got up and began pacing the floor. "Start at the beginning. Who are you? Spike just listen to her." Grumpily he sat in Angel's chair.

"I grew up in Kentucky on a farm. My family and I trained and raised thoroughbreds. About two years ago something attacked the horses in the barn. My father took the shotgun off the wall and went out there to stop whatever it was. My little sister pranced after him. After all Papa could do anything. She was 7. Mamma and I watched from the doorway. I heard him yell. Then I heard her scream. The next thing I knew he was racing back to the house to us, a warning. These things followed him from the barn. They were horrible. My father never made it to the house. My mother hid me in the basement in an empty wine barrel. Upstairs I could hear her try to fight them off. A battle raged n upstairs. Slowly things grew quiet. I crept upstairs. There she was looking like a goddess. I barely spared a moment for Buffy. My mother was dead on the floor. I broke down. Buffy tried to soothe me. I knocked her off and ran to find my little sister. The gore of the murdered horses was nothing in comparison to what happened to my sister.

From that moment to the moment I arrived n Sunnydale my memory was vague. Slowly I learned that I was a potential slayer. She began to train all of us. Spike was there too locked away in the basement. One girl and I became fast friends. She began to make me live again. Her name was Vi. She stuck by my side though everything. I met and came to know the whole Scooby gang. Somewhere along the way while we were doing all of research on The First Willow must have come across this spell. She did not have the power to complete it until after she endowed us with slayer powers during that final battle. So hence the wait and the go ahead with the battle plan. When it came time for the battle we were all basically waiting for our deaths. Vi in particular was a little afraid. She accepted it but couldn't quite grasp it all. When the power finally came to us I was unstoppable. I almost kept up with Buffy. During one point Buffy tossed the scythe to me. The power that instrument leant to my slayer skills was unbelievable. I could do anything at that point. I did a major surge forward forcing as many of those things off the cliff as I could. I fought them off cutting and slashing. It was amazing. I could tell someone was coming up behind me. I spun so fast I couldn't even see what it was. My adrenaline was pumping so hard. I sliced Vi in two. The shock on her face was horrendous. I dropped the scythe and ran. Not even when I knew it was over. I found the darkest dungiest place that I could and I hid. But I had no money. So I learned to survive. I found out that I could get along with demons well enough to do a deal with them. Most of the time I hunted down whatever they wanted me to. When the deed was done I was paid. It was no life but I survived.

I lived in an abandoned warehouse along with half of the city's homeless population. It was one night that it happened. This ball of energy a bright blue floated above the broken windowpanes. I knew enough from being around Willow to know it was magic. I just assumed they had come for me. I ran. I had gotten very good at running. But no matter how far I went or how fast I had gone it still followed me. So I stopped willing to die for what I had done. It hit me square in the chest. It was warm and not painful. It was more than I deserved. I blacked out. When I came to I seemed unchanged. So my life carried on. It was about a month later that I started to get the morning sickness. I thought almost nothing of it. But then other things began to change. The sun became bothersome. Irritating. I searched for Buffy almost willing to go back to ask for help. But Xander had always been kind to me and where there was Buffy there would be Xander. I sought him out. He took a lot of convincing but he has kept the whole thing a secret. It was him who helped me discover what was going on. Then we decided I should confirm it by taking a pregnancy test. I did and it was positive. Then we searched for months on the thought of who the father could be. Finally we found the spell it went like this;

To stop the first

Born a child from each

The good and evil turned.

On the thirteenth year evil

Will reign no more.

Evil will only touch

Those whom evil

Was intended for

By means of the weaker one.

Be cautious of the mother changed

She may adapt to the way ahead

Becoming one who is neither

One nor the other."

So I set out in search of you. And here I am."

"I'm… sorry." Spike spat out. "I shouldn't have been so bloody quick to judge."

"It's all right Spike. I didn't expect to get a welcome wagon." Angel leaned against his desk looking all the while like he had something on his mind.

"All right fine I'll ask the blunt question." Spike said dramatically. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes and no. I get these headaches and whenever I get one the only way to stop it is to drink blood. I can no longer go into the sunlight. I used to be able to but as the pregnancy has progressed I can't do the daylight thing very well. They are. I'm almost sure of it. I haven't had the fangs or anything happen yet. I'm hoping I'll go back to normal once they are born."

"My team would like to run some tests on you. Just to see how healthy you are and everything." Angel said.

"Oh I was just coming to let you know you were going to be a father or he was going to be a father. I don't know who it is. I don't need anything from you."

"He just wants to help Emmi."

"I know…" I sighed.

"Have you talked to Willow about any of this?" Angel asked.

"No. I thought maybe you would want to go with me. I thought you would have as many questions as I did."

"We will all go later but first please let my team check you out." Angle practically begged.

"What will your doctors know that could help? This is the first pregnancy like this." Spike took me by the shoulders he gave me a light shake and stared into my eyes.

"Emmi, what happened to you?" He asked. I could see that sadness in his eyes and it made me feel ugly. Like I had become something evil.

"Let's just say being a pregnant partial vampire has been the least of my problems." I saw the confusion on his face. Angel stood next to me ready to take me to his doctors.

Angel placed one hand on the small of my back to help lead me from the room. Angel led me into the basement and into another of the back rooms. He told the doctors the gist of my recent predicament. A little awkwardly Angel stayed at my side. These doctors checked my pulse, weight, blood pressure, and drew blood; measured my abdomen and checked the position of my babies. Then they started less regular tests. First they checked to see if my senses were heightened like they would be if I were a full vampire. During these they compared my results to Angel. First they had me smell regular things like bananas or coffee. Then they had me smell blood. The smell of blood varied from human to human but I could tell so many things from just that one whiff. The metallic smell was in every sample but other things varied like the sweetness or in one I could smell alcohol. They also tested how far I could smell things from. For my smell at least I had results like Angel. The same went for sight and hearing. Then they put me in a white room with a single window in it that had been covered. They opened the window and watched as I squirmed away from the light. Then I thought they weren't going to let me out until I showed them so I stepped fully into the light. At first my body smoked. I knew it would be a matter of minutes before I began to burn. Then just at the last moment the light went away and I was safe. I could see Angel arguing with the doctors as the door opened for me. By the time I walked over to him there was a new doctor with him. This one was a girl.

Angel introduced me to his scientist and friend Fred. She smiled at me and watched the way Angel reacted to me carefully.

"I am so sorry about that I had no idea that they were going to do that," Angel said.

"I'm fine."

"Since we took over we have realized that some of our employees are evil," Fred said. Angel nodded and led me to yet another room with Fred in tow. Fred had me lay down on the exam table. She left us for a moment then came back wheeling in an ultrasound machine. Angel stood by my side resting one hand on my shoulder. Fred turned the machine on and it hummed quietly for us. I grew nervous waiting for something to go wrong. She placed a cold dollop of the gel on my stomach. As soon as the controller touched my stomach their heartbeats filled the tiny room. They sounded like an echo of one another but after a few moments of hearing them I could tell a slight difference in them. One was slightly faster than the other. I stole a glance at Angel and saw that he was beaming. Just before Fred was going to explain the newly found picture on the screen Spike came into the room. Fred looked at him with wonder. He paused at the door listening to the heartbeats. He gave me a mock smile and stood on my other side. Fred then showed us the picture pointing out baby A the boy and baby B the girl. She pointed out the various parts of them then printed out three copies of the image. One for each of us. Spike helped me off of the table while Angel spoke to Fred. She left the room after that.

I could hardly keep my eyes of the picture as we walked back to Angel's office. Spike was standing to my left and Angel was on my right. Then one of my headaches hit me. I grabbed Angel's arm as my knees buckled.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Blood," I snarled trying to keep the pain from overwhelming me. Angel picked me up.

"Spike go and get some blood and meet us in my office." I closed my eyes as Angel carried me to his office. He laid me down on the couch. Spike came back in seconds handing the glass to Angel. Angel lifted my head and helped me sip some of the blood. I held up a hand to tell him to stop.

"Was that one of the headaches?"

"Yes."

"How often does that happen?" Spike asked kneeling beside the couch.

"Once a day, maybe more." Angel seemed mad by what had been done to me. Spike just seemed worried and surprised by the change in me.

"Let's go to her tonight," Angel said.

"Go back to Buffy's?" Spike said.

"Yes, this is Willow's doing she has to explain some things," I said.

"Are you all right to travel?" Angel asked.


	3. Chapter 2

"Spike are you going to come?"

"Fine but before we go let me tell you they may not know that I am alive. Andrew might have told them but I'm not sure," Spike said.

"I'm going to take Emmi to my room so she can get cleaned up." Angel pressed a button on his desk and waked me over to another elevator. It opened right into what I would say was a small apartment.

"The shower is on the right. I'll have some clothes brought up to you. In the meantime I'm going to calm Spike down."

"Thanks." I murmured. He left me alone. In the full mirror against the near wall I looked at my changed profile. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I looked as big as a house. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. It's not like I even had a say in what was happening to me. She had changed me without consulting me. Now I would have to protect and raise two kids who I didn't even know if they were human. The hot water felt so good on my sore body. I hadn't been able to take a shower like this in a very long time. When I was finished there was a set of clothes lying on the bed. I dressed in the cute outfit. There was a black peasant top that flowed neatly over my stomach. Then there were really low jeans so they would close beneath my belly. I brushed my hair, which dried leaving my natural curls in. I went down stairs feeling like I had when the potentials at Buffy's had given me a makeover. Angel was turned away from me talking to Spike when I came down. Spike smiled and pointed at me. I watched Angel slowly turn and a smile expanded across his face.

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

"Great I'll be right back. Meet you by the car," Angel said.

"Guess that means I get to pick which one we take," Spike said. I followed him feeling content. He picked out the SUV so that I would be comfortable. I sat in the passenger seat and Spike was behind me. We watched as Angel joined us a few minutes later. He was carrying something dark over his arm. When he slid into the driver's seat he handed me the item.

"It's a cloak. You can hide your new condition under it until we see Willow that way everyone won't be asking questions."

"Thanks." We drove in an awkward science. I kept thinking of things I wanted to ask one or the other but not both at the same time. Then along the way I fell asleep.

I was gently shaken awake when we arrived. We had pulled in front of a new house in a town I did not recognize. They had taken up residence here after the last hell mouth had exploded. I put on the cloak preparing for the un-welcome I knew was coming. Angel boldly walked up to the door ringing the doorbell while both Spike and I were fear full of what was to come. Dawn opened the door.

"Oh my god. Emmi where have you been? Angel and holy crap Spike you're alive?" she shrieked.

"Can we come in?" Angel said.

"Geez I don't know. Let me get Buffy." She bounced off before we had a chance to argue whom she was getting. This was not going to be a happy reunion. Buffy came to the door with a grim look on her face. She marched right up to me and punched me hard. I fell backwards landing in a sprawl on the pavement. My cloak had blown open in the action. Both Angel and Spike rushed to my side while she began spouting off at the mouth.

"Traitor! You have no right to come here. And as for you boy's Angel I thought we agreed no seeing each other again. And Spike I thought you were dead." Then she saw my stomach. "What is going on?"

"You need to get Willow she is who we came to see. Then things will be explained." Angel said. He turned to me.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." I touched my cheek tentatively. I was bleeding. Angel pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently placed it against my cheek. I held it in place while Angel helped me up. My ankle gave out beneath me and Angel had to put his arm around me.

"Any other injuries?" Angel asked.

"No, I don't think so. Just the cheek and ankle," I replied.

"And the babies?" I smiled it had been a long time since anyone had cared enough about my well being.

"They are fine." As we walked back up to the front door Willow appeared there, waiting for us.

"Come on in," she said. As she led us into the living room she kept talking. "Sorry about Buffy we never really knew what happened at the battle and when we found Vi's body and the axe had been left there we assumed the worst. Then when you hooked up with all those demons we thought you snapped like Faith."

"Then why choose me if you thought I had snapped?"

"Xander started telling me about you." We sat down on the couches.

"She needs some ice for her ankle and a bandage of some sort for her face," Spike said. Willow nodded and got it for us. When she came back Spike put my leg into his lap and held the ice in place.

"I assume you haven't told the others," I said.

"No, not even Kennedy."

"Please explain all of this to us," I said.

"Yeah and who is the father?" Spike said.

"I'm not sure. I had no idea that you were alive Spike, so the spell was done with a vampire with a soul in mind. It all depends."

"Depends on what?" Angel asked.

"Who the spell chose."

"Start at the beginning and tell us everything," I said.

"I'd be glad to but I think everyone should be told this," Willow said.

"Fine get them," I said. She left us and was gone for a long time. I was trying to hold back the tears. What was I going to do? I wish I even knew who I wanted to be the father. Both of them were being so kind to me. I just wanted it all over with.

Willow came back later with a group of people entering after her. Xander gave me a smile as he walked through the doorway. Kennedy took her place next to Willow; glaring at me the whole time. Giles came in and promptly began cleaning his glasses. Lastly Buffy came in, she just looked plain mad.

"Before Willow explains why she brought us all in here I think Emmi owes us an explanation," Kennedy said voicing what I knew was on everyone's mind.

"You are right. Let me start at the beginning. When we first entered that room and there were so many of them against us. I was so afraid. I tried to act as if I wasn't because Vi was standing next to me shaking like a leaf. At first fighting, for me was clumsy and I was amazed that I could even avoid being hit. Then the spell hit us and I began seeing the battle in a different light. I felt like I had been fighting my whole life. I was making kill after kill each of them easy. My blade went through them like butter and I felt significant. Then I sensed something behind me. I spun around whipping my blade as I went and Vi was dead before her body hit the floor. I fled fearing what you all might do to me. I felt tarnished like someone had but a black spot on my record. I hated myself, I still do. I didn't think I deserved to be in society so I hid. When the demon found me he could tell that I was in a state that could be easily swayed. He messed with my mind convincing me that helping him would be the only way to survive." My eyes filled with tears and Angel spoke up.

"Now, are you happy? Leave her alone she has been through enough." Willow took over and starting saying all the things I already knew.

"I have gathered you here to explain what has happened to Emmi. When we were doing the research to try and stop The First I found a spell. At the time it wouldn't have been helpful. But now we can stop future attacks. The spell talks about taking an evil changed to good and a good changed to evil who become parents. This child will be able to destroy The First after it's 13th birthday. I chose what I thought would have been Angel, but at the time I didn't know that Spike was alive. So I was vague and said a vampire with a soul. I chose Emi because she was a good changed."

"So in all reality you know as much as we do," Spike said.

"I suppose," she replied.

"You don't know everything. First of all I am caring twins. One boy and one girl. I believe that one of them will take over after The First is gone. Then other will be the embodiment of good. Then if one is good and the other evil they will be battling against each other their whole lives. This dooms me to raise a child that is pre-determined to become evil. Also I have vampire skills. They started after I was hit by this spell. Will they go away after the babies are born or will I stay this way? Is that what the spell means when it says be cautious of the mother turned she will be neither one nor the other?"

"Perhaps it is I am not sure. I can get on it as soon as we are done here," Willow said.

"Don't worry about it. I have people at Wolfram and Hart on it," Angel said.

"Twins?" Giles said astounded.

"Yes, Angel's company did an ultrasound on me just before we left."

"What exactly did the spell say at that part?" he asked.

"To stop the first, born a child from each, the good and evil turned. On the thirteenth year evil, will reign no more. Evil will only touch, those whom evil, was intended for, by means of the weaker one."

"I do believe that you are right Emmi. It does sound like the spell meant for two. One to rule for good and the other for evil," Giles said.

"How did you come back Spike?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That medallion I wore during the fight was sent to Angel. When they opened it, boom there I was," Spike answered.

"Do you know who sent it?" Giles asked.

"This dude named Lindsey he sent it in hopes to cause this big rift between Angel and Me because they say that only one of us can do the heroic thing and save the world yadda yadda yadda."

"So you just thought that it sounded like a good idea to destroy The First so you just did it." I said to Willow.

"Yes."

"You never thought about all of the repercussions of this and what it can cause. You have changed my life forever."

"She was trying to do a good thing. Leave her alone," Kennedy said. I wanted to get up and leave but my ankle wouldn't allow it. I turned to Spike.

"Make them leave, please," I begged. Spike moved my foot off of him and stood up.

"All right everyone out, give us a minute." He waved his arms like he was shooing flies. They left, a few of them begrudgingly. Angel watched me with worry filled eyes.

"Could we go back? Do we even need to be here?" I said once Spike had resumed his place.

"Yeah, we can go back," Angel said.

"What about the father thing?" I asked.

"I'll be here for you regardless if I am the father or not," Spike said.

"As will I," Angel said.

"I think maybe I have a way to tell which one of you it is."

"Really how?" Spike asked.

"I think Willow could do a spell to figure it out."

"Ok," Angel said. Spike was jumping at the bit to be the first to find out. I smiled at his eagerness. He ran off to get Willow. She came back saying a few words and had some weird incense burning. All they had to do was touch my stomach it would glow for the true father.

"Spike why don't you?" He put his hand ever so gently on my stomach. His face fell from the happy smile when nothing happened.

"Angel, you try," Spike said watching intently. Angel leaned over and placed his hand on my stomach. The warmth seeped into my skin and I wanted to make him stay there. Then a flash of light went out emitting from the point where Angel was touching me. By the time I looked up Spike was gone. I called after him unsure where he had gone, to no use. Angel's face was full of pure shock. I tried to get up gently applying weight to my ankle. It seemed to hold so I kept going.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"After him," I replied. I went out the still open front door.

"Spike," I called into the empty night. As I passed the house I could see Angel watching me from the window. "Stay!" I mouthed to him. I thought if Angel came Spike would just get more upset. I knew I would only be able to walk so far before the pain became too much. I came to a crossway and spotted a cemetery in the distance. It was only a couple of blocks away. I knew it would be my best bet to find him. I wandered around thinking about the irony in the situation. I a half vampire now had never crawled out of the earth. It made the cemetery less like a home as it was for so many of my kind but more of a comfort that I had not become that yet.

I found Spike hidden in an alcove of a mausoleum. It was his hair that allowed me to see him. He waved me off dropping a cigarette butt into the dirt.

"Spike please. I walked all the way here on a gimp foot. Least you could do would be to talk to me."

"You shouldn't have followed. You'll just injure it further," he said.

"I couldn't just leave you."

"You have Daddy why do you need me?"

"Because you can relate to me in ways he can't." He stopped walking away from me at this point. I leaned against a headstone and faced him.

"How is that?"

"You have fought for her love like I am going to have to fight for his."

"You care about him don't you?"

"How could I not?" I smiled.

"How is that the Powers That Be give him everything? He had the girl, now you. He already has a son. They couldn't give me something?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could change it for you but I can't."

"What will you do?"

"Next? I'm not sure. I feel like I have placed a burden on him. Something he doesn't want. If I go on I don't know what is going to happen."

"If he ever gets too much for you or if you need anything just ask. His dark and brooding-ness can be a handful."

"Thanks, it's strange to have someone on my side. I have been running for so long."

"I know the feeling, love."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then go to her. She cares about you. It was in her eyes." He gave me a grim smile.

"I think I will. Come back with me."

"Tell them I will be back soon. I need a moment to think."

"What if Angel asks about you?"

"Tell him what you please." I watched as Spike walked away from me. He turned back once then he kept walking. I wandered deeper into the cemetery. There were so many things I had no control over yet they were happening to me all the same. I hoped Willow felt bad. I hope that she realized what she had done. It's not like she could say oops and reverse the whole thing. In my heart I had wanted Angel to be the father. I knew that now. But having Spike as the father wouldn't have been bad either. I wasn't exactly sure why but I felt like he and I had something in common. Yet after seeing Angel give Buffy that look I didn't want to go back there and see it again.

I found a small mausoleum that caught my interest. The name over the mausoleum was LeBaughn. I broke the chain over the door with the newfound strength I had been given. The door gave away with a small shove. I waited for a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. I couldn't imagine what it might have been like to dig myself out of one of these. Inside were the graves of various family members. I sat on the bench at the opposite end from the door and gazed out the stained glass window. In that moment I wondered if I would ever again get to see the light stream through it. Behind me I could hear someone's soft footfalls. With my new senses I could tell it was Angel that was standing behind me.

"Hello Angel," I said calmly without turning to see him.

"Emmi, you all right?"

"Yes, just needed some time to think." He sat beside me on the bench. The silence spread between us.

"What was it like to rise from the dead?" I asked blatantly.

"Frightening," He said softly.

"What am I Angel? I have a heart beat, a reflection and I could obviously be killed easily."

"Emmi come on. Let's go back. You don't need to dwell on that," he said it like he was speaking to a child.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it." He stood up beside me.

"Come home," he said holding out his hand for me.

"Home?"

"LA. We will figure all of this out together."


End file.
